The band
by bubbles365
Summary: This has drama in it but a group people form a band, Fiona, Clare, Elli, Alli, Drew and Adam.
1. Chapter 1

A/N disclaimer I don't own degrassi or the characters and the song turn up the music from lemonade mouth.

_It all started freshmen year the day I tried to show KC my friend and one day a boyfriend. I wanted to show him I don't care what people think of me but I guess I did since I choked. After that I wanted to show everyone I don't choke in front of everyone so a year later is when all of us met in detention. Alli my best friend the bass, Fiona my other best friend the lead guitarist, Adam friend the keyboardist, Drew the drummer and Alli's boyfriend. Then there is Elli my boyfriend he is our manager and bass guitarist he helped us get it all. _

"Well I hope you all are happy so you guys have something to do besides sit here bored you will clean up the music room it needs cleaning and organized." Mrs. Dawes said.

"Clare why did you get detention." Alli asked.

"The stink bomb I am just glad I didn't get expelled and all that you know that whole you know who problem." I said.

"Oh I see here I guess you heard about me in the boiler room with Owen."

"_Owen _Why him?"

"I wanted to teach you know who a lesson."

"Hey why are you in here what did you do?" Drew whispered

"Poisend Fitz." Elli whispered

"I got in here for skipping with fiona which is why she is in here as well."_ Adam said to allie and clare. _

As we were cleaning we all started to goof off in there playing and singing

Na na na na na na na

Take a look around

Who would thought we'd be here

So let's mess around

Cause the future is unclear

We got nothing better to do

We just trying to get through

Can you hear me?

Can you hear me?

Yeah

_**ALL OF THEM **_

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we stuck and can't get free

No matter what we'll be still singing

Come on come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We gonna use it

Come on come on

Turn up the music

Yeah

(CLARE)

All we have is now

Let's make the most of this

Come on break it out

So everyone can hear it

They don't have to understand

But we'll make them if we can

Do you hear me?

Are you with me?

Yeah

(All) 2x

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we stuck and can't get free

No matter what we'll be still singing

Come on come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We gonna use it

Come on come on

Turn up the music

Yeah

Come on come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We gonna use it

Come on come on

Turn up the music

"Oh my god that was amazing guys" Sav, Bianca and Dawes said

"Oh um we were uh just we're so so sorry mrs. Dawes" we all worriedly said

"Its okay you know what why don't you guys do the battle of the bands?" Sav said

"Oh we're not a band." We all said unsion.

"Well you guys can go home then." Mrs. Dawes said.

We all left our separate ways since our parents except Alli's and Elli's parents came to pick them up.

The next day

"Why are we all here at the Dot what is this all about?" Alli asked

"Do you remember what Sav said to us yesterday?" Adam asked excitedly

"Yeah why?" Elli asked

"How about we become one and do the battle?" Adam said excitedly

"Um I dunno Adam, I'm already in enough big trouble and my grades and Drew." Alli said

"I am sorry Alli can't you forgive me?" Drew cried

"I don't know about that." She said snotily

"Look will you get over it if I say it says we could win a record deal and $6000" Adam said.

"Now that sounds good but what if we don't win?" I asked

"And I don't need money I am a Coyne." Fiona said

"Well we could how about this we flip for it."

"Okay adam." Elli said and pulled out a quarter

"Heads we do it and tails we walk away." Fiona said

As he flipped it I was hoping for heads as it landed we all looked and gasped.

"HEADS" we all said.

"So tomorrow music room after school." Adam said.

We all left and tomorrow a new day for all of us as a band.

**Clare AND Elli**

"So Clare I did not know you could sing." Elli said smirking.

"Um yeah." I said blushing.

"So how come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to and I can't really sing in front of people I choked last time." I said

"What do you mean when was the last time you sang?"

"Um last year in the cafeteria. I wanted to show KC I didn't care what people think of me."

"Ah I see and KC is your ex right."

"Yeah well I guess I will see you tomorrow." I said and kissed him good bye.

"See ya blue eyes."

**ALLI and Drew **

"Okay can we settle our differences for at least Adam." Drew said kindly

"Fine. But only for Adam okay." Alli Said sticking her hand out.

They shook on it as Drew walked her home.

"See ya tomorrow than." Drew said sadly

"Yea see ya."

**Sav and Alli**

"So are you and Drew together now?" Sav asked suspiciously

"No but we are friends. But it is for Adam sake since I am friends with Clare, Elli which makes Adam my friend whom has a thing for Fiona." She said hotly

"Okay sorry. So Adam is the transgender kid?"

"Yea he is. Why did you want to know?" She asked suspiciously

"Just wondering is all."

"Well good night." As she walked in her room.

**Adam and Fiona **

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Adam asked awkwardly

"Yea but do you want to come over here after practice for dinner I've been here alone for almost a week." Fiona said

"Sure." He said excitedly

"Good then it's a date." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

We were all home dreaming about being rock stars, being famous and people chanting our name.

"We need a name for our band." I said to Adam by his locker with Fiona standing by him.

"Clare is right we do need a band name." Elli said

"Did I just hear we need a band name?" Alli asked as Drew followed behind her.

"Yea looks like it but what?" Adam asked

"Well we all could meet at Lunch today with some band names we can think of." I suggested

"But some of us don't sit with each other so people will look suspiciously at us." Drew said.

"You're right." Adam said sadly

"Wait I got it, how about this if anyone ask us we can say that Adam wanted Drew to meet me, and Wanted Clare, Elli and Alli to meet me as well at the same time." Fiona said smiling.

"You two are dating." Elli said smirking.

"Yea tonight is our first date." Adam said blushing

"Yeah it is." Fiona said smiling.

"You didn't even tell me tsk tsk." Elli said Joking

"Look we all better got to class so lunch it is then." I said

"Yea bye." We all walked away to our classes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N disclaimer I don't own degrassi or the characters and the song somebody

"Okay guys now its time to show what names we came up with." Alli said

We all showed our ideas all of us came up with three here are the names

Adams- AFECDA, Awesomeness, Adam and the band

"Seriously no way we can't just focus on one name dude." Drew said smirking

"Oh then what names did you come up with." Adam said

Drew- DEAFAC, Summer Jam, Bad Ass

"I don't know kinda of just bland." Fiona commented

"What's yours then?" Drew said

Fiona- DeNiem, Fumez, Dreams

"Hmm sounds good on dreams that can be on the maybe." I said writing down

"Are you serious its too girly." Eli Said

"Excuse me what is you great ideas." I said hotly

Elli- Death Zone, Deameaners, Smashers

"Only two are maybes." Alli said as I wrote it down

"Here are mine." Alli said

Alli- Secret Truths, Steamers, OMG

"I don't know about yours Alli." I said as Alli shrugged

"Well here are mine."

Mine-Outsiders, Six standing out, Friends for life

"Outsiders." They all said as I wrote it down

"So which name do you guys want." I asked

"Why outsiders" Fiona ask

"Um well its only thing I could think of since we are all different like youre a Coyne, Elli is like emo, Adam a transgender, me innocent you know the whole saint Clare thing right, Alli the one who is very girly, and Drew the popular one."

"Yea your point is?" Adam asked

"We are not meant to hangout together we are all different from each other." I said

"Yea but that wouldn't make us outcast." Alli said

"We would be misunderstood by people." Eli said.

"The misunderstood!" We all excitedly said.

"Well we got our name but…." Adam said

"We don't have a place to practice.' Drew said sadly.

"We can't do it here because of the new rules." Alli said

"Me, Eli, and Alli can't and from the looks of if neither can Drew and Adam either." I said

"We can at my place I have this room we can practice at." Fiona said happily.

"Okay than its your place but when should we come over."

"Today Fiona said."

"Who should right our songs." I said

Everyone looked at me and Adam we looked at them worridly.

"What? Us? Why?' We both said shocked

"Clare you've wrote songs in the past from breaking up with K.C, and they were amazing and even that time you humiliated yourself and not to much those other times." Alli said

"What then you should bring them with you today Clare and for you Adam you got some sick rhymes." Eli said

"Okay so who would rap then me." Adam said proudly

"Well duh dude." Eli said.

"Okay but you guys might sing too like yesterday." I said

"Or rap." Adam cut in.

"Okay then today.."

"Wait what about instruments and a microphones and amps?" Drew asked

"Um I have the insruments, me and Declan wanted to learn how to play instruments but failed miserable except for me on the guitars." Fiona said happily

"That settles it then today after school." I said

"it's a good thing that practice for you is during gym." Adam said

"Yea but I might be suspened from the team for awhile from you know what happened." Drew said.

ELI AND CLARE

"Okay so what songs shall we hear today my lady." Eli asked in a fake british accent.

"Hmm you'll find out after school." I said sticking my tongue at him.

"Can't wait then blue eyes." As he patted my head.

Alli and Adam

"So are you okay being around my brother.? Adam asked

"Yea we agreed to be friends." Alli said

"Okay good." Adam said as they entered class.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Okay you guys figured out the beat for this?" I asked

"Yea just go for it now." Eli said

_It took about 20 minutes to get them to figure out the beat for the song I wrote. But its good so far we got the hang of it but it was complicated on what beat it should be like fast or slow but we figured it out finally. _

CLARE

Can you see me

Cause I'm right here

Can you listen?

Cause I've been trying to make you notice

What it would mean to me

To feel like somebody

We've been on our way to nowhere

Tryin so hard to there

And I say

Oh!

We're gonna let it show!

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holding back our dreams

And try

To make it come alive

C'mon let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody (Somebody)

Somebody, yeah (somebody)

Somehow

Someday

Someway

Somebody

I'm so tired

Of being invisible

But I feel it, yeah

Like a fire below the surface

Trying to set me free

Burnin inside of me

Cause were standing on the edge now

It's a long way down

And I say

Oh!

We're gonna let it show!

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holding back our dreams

And try

To make it come alive

C'mon let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody (Somebody)

Somebody, yeah (somebody)

Somehow

Someday

Someway

Somebody

We will walk out of this darkness

Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun

Ohohohohoh (ohohoohoh)

And the way we fought together

Till we get back up and we will rise as one

Ohohohohoh

Oh!

We're gonna let it show!

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holding back our dreams

And try

To make it come alive

C'mon let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody (Somebody)

Somebody, yeah (somebody)

Somehow

Someday

Someway

Somebody

Somebody

"Omg clare that was amazing!" Fiona said

"When did you right that one?" Alli asked

"Remember what happened to connor, me and that principal shep we had?" I asked

"Oh yea I see now."

"Who is Shep?" Adam, Eli and Fiona and drew asked?

"Oh this guy that was principal he was an ass and he thinks that the jocks are more important. Basically he tried to expel Connor but I got him back in also I showed him his true colors by video taping him he basically said theyre were better off with out people in the gifted program." I said

"He also called you a bitch too." Alli said

"What!" All them said.

"Well its good now he don't work here anymore." I said

"How come you didn't tell me blue eyes?" Eli asked me upset

I could see in his eyes that he was upset, mad and worried.

"It was nothing and you never asked me and it is not really important." I replied

"I still would've liked to know." He said

"I'm sorry." I said

"It's okay I just wished you would've told me."

"I probably would've told you later on but I thought you would've known I mean all of you guys since the whole school seen it." I replied

"Rumors I don't believe in and I never heard of it." Eli replied

"Oh well.:"

"Look I have to go home now before my parents flip." Alli said

"Me and Eli can take you home or drop of a block away." I said

"A block away it is then." Alli said

"Bye you guys." We said

**ALI, CLARE AND ELI**

"So why a block away? And why can't you go with Drew?"

"Eli that's rude." I said punching him

"It's ok Clare. Drew's mom hates me because of the boiler room she thinks lowly of me and forbid Drew from seeing me. And if my parents see me get out of your hearse they will freak and See Clare in here they might forbid me from seeing her." Alli said

"Wow." Eli said as he drove

"Stop." Me and Alli said

"This is my stop and thanks bye." Alli said in a rush

**Clare and Eli **

"You and here I'm surprise you two are best friends." Eli said

"Yea well we get along but me and her have things in common like you and me and the band." I replied

"Yeah so Friday for Adam's sake I kinda of booked us above the dot that night at 8pm.":

"WHAT1" I shrieked

"You didn't even tell us at rehearsals." I screamed.

"Chill Adam knows and he should be telling Drew and Fiona."

"What about Alli." I asked hotly

"Oh Adam will text her. You know no one can say no to him and I wanted to tell you in person just to see your reaction I see you don't like surprises." He said laughing

'What ever." I said as I kissed him.

By that time we were at my door.

"Good night blue eyes." He kissed me good night

"Night Eli." I said smiling as I went in.

_**Hmm he is so sweet to me, I love him for that but they don't know about my parents not him, my friends or my sister. And they can't know I mean they are divorced now and Darcy knows that but they don't know about them and they cant know.**_

ALLIE **Finally home but no one knows about me only Clare knows but not that I still like Drew. No one can know that but still my family hates me.**

**Drew I dunno how I feel about Bianca after seeing Alli I still have feelings for her still. But I feel left out being controlled on what I do is no fun at least Adam gets to do what he wants to do.**

**Adam- I wished I was accpeted for being an FTM I mean everyone knows now. But my mom and dad its different its like I;m not their kid. **

**Elli- I wished I didn't feel like this scared of loosing Clare like Julia but she and Adam doesn't know the whole story only part of it.**

**Fiona-I keep wanting another sip I feel lost and I can't talk to no one I feel like I am bad luck. No one knows the reason why I drink only about bobby but that isn't the only reason. **


End file.
